


“Are you awake? Oh my god I was so worried, holy shit I thought I was going to lose you.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 35





	“Are you awake? Oh my god I was so worried, holy shit I thought I was going to lose you.”

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead._

Those words were ringing in your ears, clenching your stomach, making you dizzy.

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead._

“It’s just a stupid superstition.” Ace was laughing. “No one can tell the future. Well, definitely not insane hobos.”

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead._

The man was screaming and pointing his dirty finger at your boyfriend, almost touching his chest. He was pale and shaking, as if he saw a demon. He didn’t say anything besides two words, such nonsense to be spoken around a person who was more than definitely alive.

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead._

“Oi, dude, wanna count your teeth on the ground?” Ace didn’t like the paleness of your face nor the fact he was called dead all over again. “Fuck off.”

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead._

You left the insane man and his screams behind. Ace quickly forgot. But you couldn’t get it out of your head. Your personal views on the matter of superstitions, future telling and prophecies didn’t matter, there was something very wrong about this situation, about the way that man tried to touch your boyfriend, about his voice. He was clearly insane, you could tell it without a doubt. But his words didn’t sound _insane_. Quite contrary, they were absolutely sane. As if a poor man had regained his senses just to announce Ace dead to the world.

“Nonsense.” Ace was laughing and kissing your forehead every time you were opening about your thoughts and fears. “Look, it wasn’t even a prophecy. He said it in present tense. Do I look dead to you?”

And then he cuddled you and let you listen to his heart, seconds before his hands were sneaking under your shirt to tickle you and tease you with the heat of his fingers. But the words were stuck in your head nevertheless.

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead._

Every kiss felt like the last one. Every caress felt as if he was never going to touch you once again. You were shivering in fear, muffling tears and panic, every time he was leaving you alone. It was getting on his nerves. Sometimes you fought, sometimes bitter words were slipping out of his lips and the following days were cold and full of struggle. Sometimes he was doing reckless stuff just to prove you wrong - and your heart was clenching in pain as you had to watch it. He was saying sorry. But with every new hit of that paranoia of yours everything was erupting anew.

“You know,” crewmates were trying to speak to your senses too. “Ace might be right with that one? You’re fixating over nothing, (Name).”

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead._

They were right, it was just a paranoia of yours. Why were you listening to an unknown man while the love of your life was right in front of you, breathing, warm, healthy, alive? The words stopped coming. Stopped ringing in your ears, clenching your stomach, making you dizzy. You forgot. Ace forgot you once remembered. Everything became alright.

And then they brought him.

Unconscious, covered in wounds, hanging lifelessly in Izo’s arms, Haruta clenching bandages tightly on his chest, blood dripping on the ground. He didn’t answer your screams. He didn’t even move when touched. Your tears were mixing with dirt on his soulless face. And the words were hammering your brain.

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead._

With no Marco around (why oh why he had to be away now?) no one knew if he would make it. They patched his wounds. They cleaned his body. They watched over him day and night - and you were with them, holding his hand with no break, calling his name until your voice gave up. Coma. You could only wait. 

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead. Oh gods of the sea, please don’t let him be dead._

The moment he opened eyes seemed like eternity. At first you didn’t believe, you were holding on his hand as if he was still half-dead. Only tears knew the truth, falling involuntarily down your cheeks as his lips bent in the first in days smile.

“You almost jinxed it,” he joked and ruffled your hair as you collapsed on his chest.

“Are you awake?” You were touching his face time after time, rubbing skin into the warmth, as if you were trying to figure out if your senses aren’t playing a joke on you. “Oh my god I was so worried, holy shit I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Shhh, it’s fine.” Ace was kissing tears away from your face. “I ain’t going anywhere, (Name).”

“Don’t play such jokes on me! Not anymore! Promise!”

“I promise. Shhh, don’t cry.”

But you couldn’t stop tears, even when you started smiling. 

_He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
